Hello Beautiful
by xScarlettDesirex
Summary: Jake misses Miley, so he writes her a letter and gives her a call. Cute JILEY oneshot, story's not bad, the summary just stinks. Enjoy :


A/N: Hey there. Yeah, so this was just a little something I came up with, because I suddenly got inspired and was like "ZOMG I HAVE TO WRITE THIS NOWWWWWWW." And yes, it happened exactly like that. It is a songfic (because I don't seem to have a single creative bone in my body and just _have_ to rip stories from other people's creativeness) and it's Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers. I typically don't listen to them, but I heard this song on Youtube and just fell in love with it. It really is a great song - you should listen to it.

No, I'm not abandoning _Thunder_, so don't freak out or whatever. I am planning on updating that soon, but I currently have a lot on my plate, as well as almost 0 inspiration to write my next chapter. So, this is like my little peace offering. Sorry this authors note thingy is really long - I felt like I should explain my stupid leave of absence. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been months since he'd last seen Miley, and he was missing her terribly. He constantly thought about her chocolate-brown curls, her sweet smile, her clear-blue eyes…he always ended up getting yelled at for zoning out in the middle of a scene. He sighed as he thought about her again. They had been dating for the past year or so, and he was pretty sure that he was going to marry her someday – hopefully someday soon. 

Unfortunately, he was offered a roll in a movie that was to be shot in London, and as much as he wanted to stay in Malibu with Miley, his career couldn't turn down such an opportunity. So he packed up his things, kissed Miley goodbye, and moved to London for eight months. He'd never forget the look in her eyes when he boarded the plane – pride, sadness, and love shinning through the ocean-blue orbs. That's what kept him going through these eight months; knowing that Miley was proud of him and waiting for him back home kept him alive this whole time.

It had been a while since he had talked to her, so he decided to send her a letter. Not a text message or an email, but a nice, handwritten letter, so she'd know how special she was to him. He dug in his mother's drawer for some nice stationary, immediately discarding the frilly pink paper at the top of the pile. He searched and searched, until he finally came across one suitable for his letter. Glancing around to make sure his mother wasn't in sight, he pulled the stationary from the pile, snagged a matching envelope, and quickly darted into his room.

Sitting down at his desk, he searched his drawer for a pen to write with. Allocating one, he put the tip to the paper and sat there, thinking about what exactly he was going to say. He stared at the paper, willing it to provide him with the answer. He got nothing.

Fifteen minutes later, his paper was still blank, the pen still uncapped, and his mind still clueless. He sighed and glanced over at a picture on his desk. He looked back at it, a small smile creeping up his face. It was a picture of Lily, Oliver, Miley, and himself during graduation. Silly smiles and goofy grins were plastered on their faces, excited to be done with school for good and ready to face the world.

His eyes wandered over to the beautiful brunette, her curls half hidden by her graduation cap. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and pride, and he felt like she was looking straight at him, telling him to hold on, work hard, and come back to her soon. He suddenly knew what he was going to write in his letter.

When he was finished, he read it over and smiled, knowing that Miley was going to be very happy when she'd read this.

'_Hello beautiful,  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California.  
I've been missing you.  
It's true._

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly.  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly._

_'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything, and never be satisfied.  
If I couldn't see those eyes.'_

He smiled again, sealed the letter inside the envelope, neatly wrote her address on the front, and took it to the mailbox outside. He gently kissed it, hoping that she'd know he sent his love, and placed it inside the mailbox. Staring at it one last time, he closed the lid and walked back inside.

------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after she had gotten Jake's letter, she was sitting on her balcony, gently strumming her guitar and softly humming a slow tune. She'd been trying to write a song for an upcoming concert, but had absolutely no inspiration. At least, until Jake's letter came.

She remembered eagerly ripping it from her father's hands, desperate to hear from the love of her life. Tearing the envelope open, her eyes poured over the words, her heart melting after every line. When she had finished, she sank into a chair, rolling the words around in her head, digesting them carefully. She had to will the tears back, trying to contain the love that was attempting to burst out of her chest any second. He loved her, and she knew she was going to marry him someday.

Soon, lyrics and tunes and harmonies and melodies flew into her head, urging her to put them down on paper before they became lost. She ended up writing four songs that week.

She was outside, strumming her guitar and thinking about Jake; his bright green eyes, his soft golden locks, his handsome smile…her heart lurched when she realized he wouldn't be back for another three months. She didn't know how much longer she could last without him.

The reason why she was outside, gazing at the clear blue sky and dreaming of him, was because today was their one and a half year anniversary. He had never missed an anniversary before and it saddened her that he wasn't going to be here this time. But he was in London, and she was in Malibu, and she knew he wasn't going to make it this time.

She sighed and looked up at the sky again, still humming softly, the wind lightly brushing against her face. The phone rang inside, so she picked up her guitar and slowly made her way through her French doors, locking them behind her. The phone rang again and she grumbled, cursing lightly at the phone's impatience, before putting her guitar back on it's proper stand. The phone rang one last time before she let out an audible sigh and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A deep, soothing voice answered her and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"_Hello beautiful,_" Jake's voice rang in her ears and she had to try hard to contain herself.

"Jake!" He chuckled, his smooth voice rolling over her in waves, and softly spoke to her.

"_It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line.  
I've been missing you.  
It's true._"

She awed at how sweet he was and softly replied back.

"I've been missing you too, Jake." She could feel his smile on the other end of the phone.

"_But tonight, I'm gonna fly.  
Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly._"

Although confused by his words, she didn't bother interrupting him, since it seemed like he wasn't finished yet.

"_'Cause I could go across the world,  
And see everything, and never be satisfied.  
If I couldn't see those eyes._

_Happy Anniversary Miley._"

She smiled when he was finished, tears of joy brimming her eyes. She thanked him for calling and for remembering their anniversary before wishing him a 'Happy Anniversary' as well. The doorbell rang, so she told him to wait, saying she'd be right back. She brought the phone to her chest, effectively covering the phone's speaker, and walked to the door. Pulling open the door, she gasped, dropped the phone, and covered her mouth. Tears fell from her shocked, wide eyes as she stared at the figure outside her door.

Jake stood there, phone at his ear, staring straight at her with a large smile on his face. He slowly clicked the phone closed, never breaking eye contact and never loosing his smile.

"Hello, Beautiful."


End file.
